Link (Ocarina of Time)
Note: This profile is about the adult version of Link from Ocarina of Time. For the child version of the same character, who also appears in Majora's Mask, go to Young Link. Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, also known as the Hero of Time. Background After seven years of being sealed away in a deep slumber, Link awoke in a ruined future taken over by the evil Ganondorf, who had taken over all of Hyrule. Now armed with the Blade of Evil's Bane, Link set on forth with guidance from the Seven Sages in order to gather the power needed to defeat the King of Evil and free Hyrule. Stats Attack Potency: City Level ''' at bare minimum (Defeated Volvagia, whose power caused a volcanic eruption powerful enough to clear a group of clouds.), likely Large Island Level' (Should be comparable, if not superior, to his child self, who defeated Gyorg, who has a feat of that caliber.) 'Speed: Supersonic' (As a child, dodged blasts of electricity fired by Barinade, can dodge blasts of electricity fired by Phantom Ganon.) 'Durability: City Level''' at bare minimum (Can take hits from Volvagia and monsters stronger than it.), likely Large Island Level (Should be comparable to his child self.) Hax: Increased power against evil beings (Due to the Master Sword and the Light Arrows), Ability to see invisible things and immunity to illusions (Due to the Lens of Truth) Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of solving plenty of complex puzzles and figuring out enemy weaknesses quickly.) Stamina: High (In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Courage:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great valor and a certain degree of magic resistance. *'Din's Fire:' A magic spell granted to Link by one of the Great Fairies. It allows Link to create a field of fire that harms foes around him. It consumes magic energy. *'Nayru's Love:' A magic spell granted to Link by one of the Great Fairies. It creates a crystal barrier that makes Link impervious to damage for a minute. It consumes magic energy. *'Farore's Wind:' A magic spell granted to Link by one of the Great Fairies. It allows Link to teleport long distances. It consumes magic energy. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging magic power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. When fully-charged, consumes magic energy. Equipment *'Master Sword:' A sacred sword with the power to repel evil. Only a bearer of the Triforce of Courage can wield it. *'Biggoron Sword:' An extremely powerful broadsword that can deal even more damage than the Master Sword, but requires both hands to wield, so Link can't use his shield in the meantime. *'Mirror Shield:' A sturdy shield with a reflective surface. Besides protecting Link from enemy attacks, it can be used to redirect beams of light. *'Deku Nut:' A set of natural weapons that come in limited amounts. When smashed against the ground, they emit a flash of light that stuns nearby enemies. *'Bombs:' A set of explosive projectiles that detonate a few seconds after being thrown. They are able to destroy large rocks. *'Bombchu:' A set of mouse-shaped bombs that travel across the ground when activated. They can climb up walls and ceilings. *'Fairy Bow:' A magical weapon that can fire several types of arrows. Besides the standards arrows, it can shoot: **'Fire Arrows:' Magical arrows coated in flames that sear enemies. They consume magic energy. **'Ice Arrows:' Magical arrows coated in icy energy that instantly encases foes in a large block of ice. They consume magic energy. **'Light Arrows:' Magical arrows blessed by the light. They deal a high amount of damage to evil beings. They consume a lot of magic energy. *'Hookshot/Longshot:' A mechanical tool designed to reach faraway targets that can grab onto wooden surfaces or fences and bring enemies closer, as well as damage them. With the Longshot upgrade, its length is doubled. *'Megaton Hammer:' A large sledgehammer that can deal high damage to enemies and smash boulders apart. *'Lens of Truth:' A tool created by the Sheikah that allows its user to see through illusions and see invisible things and enemies. Consumes magic energy as long as it's active. *'Golden Gauntlets:' A pair of gauntlets that greatly boosts Link's strength. *'Iron Boots:' A pair of metallic boots that greatly increase Link's weight, making him almost impossible to move. *'Hover Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Link to briefly float through the air. They have much less inertia than ordinary footwear. *'Goron Tunic:' A piece of clothing woven from Dodongo scales and Bomb Flower fibers. It protects Link from extreme heat, allowing him to venture into the depths of a volcano, but it does not make him immune to fire. *'Zora Tunic:' A piece of clothing that allows Link to breathe underwater for an infinite amount of time. *'Ocarina of Time:' A magical musical instrument passed down by Hyrule's Royal Family. It can evoke multiple different effects based on the songs it plays. **'Epona's Song:' Summons Link's horse, Epona. **'Song of Storms:' Can start temporary storms. **'Sun's Song:' Can change the time from day to night and emit light that stuns those vulnerable to it. **A wide array of songs that allow Link to travel to different locations. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Pushed a large wall without strength-boosting items. *Sank the floor of a large room with the Megaton Hammer. *With the Silver Gauntlets, he can move solid blocks twice as large as him. *With the Golden Gauntlets, he can chuck massive granite pillars. Speed/Reactions None notable. Durability/Endurance *Can endure extremely long falls. *Can withstand attacks from all sorts of enemies. Skill/Intelligence *Defeated Dark Link, a perfect copy of himself. *Completed a series of tiring sidequests in order to acquire the Biggoron Sword. *Acquired the Six Medallions. *Freed Princess Zelda and defeated Ganon. Powerscaling It is fairly solid to scale Link to all bosses in the game, including Ganon, as he is able to greatly harm him even without using the Master Sword. It is also a possibility to scale him to the bosses in Majora's Mask, as his child version is very well capable of harming them, with the exception of Majora, which canonically required the use of the Fierce Deity Mask in order for it to be defeated. Despite being similar in build to this version of Link, the Fierce Deity is much more powerful than him, so it cannot be scaled to this version of Link. Weaknesses *Limited magic power. *Limited bombs, arrows, Bombchus, and Deku Nuts. *None of the feats that the Ocarina of Time can perform are scalable to Link himself. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Supersonic Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Bow Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:SoulCalibur Category:Boomerang Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Grappling Hook Users